Beautiful Dreams
by Layla-Jane
Summary: [EC] Eric got a family he dreamed a long time about. Not much more to say. Oneshot.


A/N: Just a little oneshot. This is my first fic here, and it's EC of course! The song I used is 'Dromen zijn bedrog'(Dreams are deceit) from Marco Borsato. It's a Dutch song which I translated to English. Non beta-ed, all mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, except Chloe, Emma, Sarah, John and Diego.

* * *

Eric was broken. Calleigh was more, but she was sleeping now. He wasn't. he was sitting in a chair in the nursery room, the tiny little girl in his hands, trying to get her to sleep. He had convinced Calleigh that he could take care of the girls. First putting Chloe in bed, reading her a story, and then Emma and Sarah. Chloe was already four years old, she's easy. You tell her to go sleeping, and she does. But the twin girls are like hell sometimes...  
He tried to remember why they had decided to have another child. Sure, they loved all three girls but it was heavy to take care of them all. They had planned to have _one_ other child, and it was kinda a shock to discover they were having twins. One plus two makes three. Three kids.

Releasing from his thoughts he realized Emma was still in his hands, eyes wide open. He would get her to sleep eventually and then, after he had taken a quick look in the rooms of Chloe and Sarah, checking if they were asleep, he would go to bed himself.

-&-

He dropped himself onto the bed, as hard and dramatic as possible without waking Calleigh. When he crawled under the blankets he looked at Calleigh's sleeping form. He loves her, so much. Oh, yeah. _That _was the reason they made the big decision of having another child. He loves Calleigh. And of course, he loves the girls too. They were actually little Calleighs. All of them. Blond hair, green eyes. Only the accent was not as strong and thick as Calleigh's. however, when they were upset or angry or screaming they had it, so he loved them like that because they looked even more like Calleigh when they did that. ''Are they asleep?'' Calleigh asked with a hoarse, sleepy voice, making Eric realize she was awake.

''Yeah, I even got Emma asleep.'' he answered, clearly proud of it.

''Good.'' she said simply.

''Now go back to sleep, okay.'' he was worried she was not sleeping enough. She snuggled closer to him, and he sneaked his arms around her waist. He felt her nod. Gently stroking her golden locks, he thought of her.

_Always, when I see you walk  
__the heaven opens a little bit.  
__Stars; you let them go pale.  
__With your eyes, those that shine.  
__You can let the sun shine  
__because you walk past and the clouds  
__disappear.  
__And when you smile,  
__the whole world smiles with you._

The day they shared their first kiss, the day they engaged, the day they announced their relationship and their engagement, the day they married, the day they found out Calleigh was pregnant, the day Chloe was born, the day they decided to have another child, the day they found out it they were having twins, the day they moved to a bigger house because the first one was too small with three kids, the day the twins were born. He was happy. _They_ were happy.

_Most dreams are deceit.  
__But when I wake up next to you I still dream.  
__I feel your breath and see your face.  
__You are a dream who's laying next to me.  
__You look at me and stretch yourself.  
__Once at many times dreams come true._

He looked at the pictures hanging at the wall. On one of them are he and Calleigh, on their wedding day. The next one is a family picture, a photo Alexx had made on Chloe's fourth birthday, barely a month ago. The third one is photo of the team, the team with families included. It was a big picture, with a lots of people on it. Standing on the right were Frank and his wife and kids: two boys and a girl. Next to them was Alexx with her husband and kids; they looked a lot like her, Eric realized. In the middle were Horatio and Marisol, arms around each other. Next to them were he and Calleigh. He was holding Emma with an arm around Calleigh' waist while she was holding Sarah. Chloe was standing between them. Next to them was Ryan, tightly holding his hand around the waist of a smiling Valera. And, last but not least, in the right corner: Natalia. Natalia and her son John. Her husband Diego died in a traffic accident about a year ago. Still, they were happy. It was actually a very happy picture, they were all smiling. Happily smiling.

They were actually a big, happy family. The lab was like one big family, and also acting like that; spontaneous hugs, always supporting each other, no matter what. But _his_ family, was the most happy family. His and Calleigh's. He always dreamed of a family like this. Big and happy. His and Calleigh's big, happy family.

_You have to promise me one thing; let me believe in my dreams for a long time,  
__even if you are not here now  
__then stay with me in my sleep,  
__and when the sun shines again  
__let the picture I have don't  
__disappear.  
__If you would go  
__you would take my dreams with you._

He slowly got out of bed and walked around the house. Every room in and out. The kitchen, the dining room, the living room, the bathroom, Chloe's room, Emma's room, Sarah's room, the guest room, the hallway, he knew every room from inside out. He opened the door to the backyard and got out. He didn't even feel the coldness outside. He focused on his destination: the swimming pool. The big pool was his favorite spot in the yard. He stood besides the water and felt with his toe. When he did that he first realized de cold wind and the small raindrops falling out of the sky. He looked up and shivered. He got back inside, locked the door and got back to bed. He laid peacefully in bed, staring at the ceiling. He would love his family for always and ever, no matter what. He would think about them every second, day and night.

_Most dreams are deceit.  
__But when I wake up next to you I still dream.  
__I feel your breath and see your face.  
__You are a dream who's laying next to me.  
__You look at me and stretch yourself.  
__Once at many times dreams come true._

_You can let the sun shine  
__because you walk past and the clouds  
__disappear.  
__And when you smile, the whole world smiles with you._

_Most dreams are deceit.  
__But when I wake up next to you I still dream.  
__I feel your breath and see your face.  
__You are a dream who's laying next to me.  
__You look at me and stretch yourself.  
__Once at many times dreams come true._

_You look at me and stretch yourself.  
__Once at many times dreams come true._

_Most dreams are deceit.  
__But when I wake up next to you I still dream.  
__I feel your breath and see your face.  
__You are a dream who's laying next to me.  
__You look at me and stretch yourself.  
__Once at many times dreams come true._

He eventually realized how tired he was. Looking at his wife one more time, he closed his eyes, almost directly falling asleep, knowing a beautiful dream is already coming up.

* * *

Review please!! 


End file.
